


Satiation

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/F, Femslash, New Caprica, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An expansion of the "well-frakked" Laura vignette -- basically, a whole vaguely domestic fantasy of sex, comfort, and closeness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satiation

Maya likes to make her come.

There's something amazing about the experience, because when she's coming, Laura Roslin is not in control of herself, not in calm and competent control of the whole known universe and everyone else. She's in the moment, wholly and entirely, seizing the blankets and keening a low-pitched erotic aria while Maya's mouth devours her, pinning her thighs down so that she can lick every millimeter of Laura until there is no more.

And it's a gift that Maya gives to both of them, because Maya likes to watch.

Maya likes watching Laura flush and twist and sweat when Maya buries her face between Laura's legs. Maya likes listening to Laura scream her name as Laura wraps those legs around Maya's ears, because Laura can scream. Laura is so loud that Maya's found herself atop Laura, one hand pressed against Laura's mouth while the other fingers Laura to a climax. Maya even likes talking dirty to Laura, thrusting her fingers inside of her lover while whispering, "one day there aren't going to be any neighbors, and I'm going to make you lose your voice, because that's how hard you're going to come for me..."

In these moments of sweaty give-and-take, Maya can give without hesitation, because there's no dignified former president Roslin, no strong and proud servant of the gods, only this slick and writhing woman who comes hard when Maya says these things to her, arching up and biting down.

Maya could practically come herself just thinking about the pleasure of making Laura come over and over again.

But there are other pleasures to be had. Laura is always so free (that's really the only way to describe it) for about the first five minutes after Maya's frakked her into oblivion. The years fall off her, the cares seem to melt into the pillows, and Maya is allowed to touch her without worrying about anything being untoward or inappropriate.

And Maya touches Laura. She strokes her stomach, her arm, kisses her in all the lovable nooks and crannies and curves without even a little fear of being gently but inexorably pushed to a comfortable distance.

There are the things Maya can say in these moments, too. Those are just as sweet a reward as the touching.

"I wish we could stay here forever," Maya says, her hand atop Laura's as Laura breathes, glassy-eyed and relaxed. "I love you so much just like this."

"Just like what?" Laura breathes out, teasing slightly.

"Happy," Maya says, knowing it's true. "Happy without guilt. Without worrying."

She puts her fingers in Laura's hair and ruffles it affectionately.

"Even I know when I've been satisfied," Laura says with a little smile. "And I am extremely satisfied at the moment."

Laura is irresistibly lovely when she's satisfied, and that really is the best word Maya's heard to describe it. She's so complete when she's satisfied that it sets Maya to wanting again.

Leaning over the other woman, Maya brushes her hair and her lips against Laura's cheek and earlobe, before whispering, tongue darting out and wetting Laura's ear.

" _Quiero lamer te hasta que te vengas en mi boca mil veces._ "

Laura's head turns and her eyelashes flutter as she reaches up and cups Maya's face in one hand.

"What does that mean? It's...old Cancerian, yes?" she asks, her hand moving down Maya's neck to her shoulder.

Maya tells her, licking her lower lip for emphasis. And Laura laughs hard, but her eyes are suddenly glittering with lust.

"If I come again, I will have a heart attack and die," Laura says, her fingertips trailing down Maya's arm. "You, on the other hand, would appear to need to be frakked quite thoroughly, young lady."

Maya smiles, feeling her nipples tighten and the brush of Laura's fingertips send electric current right to her clit.

"A thousand times," Laura adds, shaking her head. "You're trying to kill me."

Maya giggles and moans. Laura's hand is on Maya's hip, stroking the outside curve of it as she pulls herself up and watches Maya sink against the mattress and smile wantonly.

"I would make it a very, very good death," Maya says in a low voice, pulling her knee up at an angle. "One we'd both enjoy."

"Is that right?" Laura asks, slipping two fingers inside of Maya.

"Oh, yes," Maya gasps, hips tilting up. "They'll find you with a smile on your face."

Laura laughs tolerantly, her thumb twanging the side of Maya's clit. "And you with sticky fingers and a bigger smile," she suggests.

"Oh, I'll be sticky all over," Maya replies breathlessly, feeling Laura's fingers stroke in and out of her. "Covered in you. I'll be able to taste you on my tongue for weeks."

"Will that make you happy?" Laura asks, twisting her fingers as her thumb begins to massage the spot right next to Maya's clit that gets her hot even faster than direct touching.

"Yes, oh, yes," Maya whimpers. "You make me so happy..."

Her other knee's been pulled up by now and Maya is spread and exposed, as Laura slowly moves her fingers inside of Maya, drawing out moans and gasps and cries that make them both crazier.

Maya knows these things now. Laura likes to recover that little bit of control that comes from getting Maya off, and Maya will scatter it just as quickly -- well, if Isis doesn't wake up.

"You're so pretty," Laura whispers. "I like the way you look when you're about to..."

Maya moans out her assent as her body tightens and spasms around Laura's fingers, sweet and hot and radiating out so that one of her knees sinks down.

"Oh, that's my girl," Laura says, smiling as she sinks down next to Maya, close enough that Maya can lazily reach out and throw an arm around Laura. One of Laura's hands -- the one that was not, recently, getting Maya off -- is tickling Maya's throat dreamily. It feels good in a way that is entirely different from sex, and it is making Maya dreamy and tired.

"Mmm, yeah," Maya answers, satisfied. "Sleep now?"

"But that's only one," Laura says, sounding just as sleepy. "Where are my thousand orgasms?"

"After the baby's sleeping eight hour nights," Maya says, nuzzling at Laura's shoulder. "And we have walls. And electricity."

Laura is warm and inviting in her post-coital sleepiness. "Sleeping babies are good," she says. "But you promised me death by your tongue. I'm going to take you up on that sometime."

"That's my girl," Maya says, eyes suddenly too heavy to ponder anything except sleep.

Maya likes to have Laura next to her, too. Even if it's less fun than making her come, they are together, and that's worth a lot.


End file.
